frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Third High Council
The Third High Council of Frostholm began their term in AS 280, following the Second High Council. Members *Meau Northlander *Ouri Wyrmfighter *Yukson Stonesapper *Dek Copperfinder *Aota Lowslayer Candidates The election for the Third High Council followed the same high standards as the second, and every dwarf house presented a candidate. The full list of candidate positions can be found here. Meau Northlander - "Give me your tired, your poor!" Meau is the manager of the Frostholm Spa and Bathhouse. She wanted to step up efforts to find survivors and bring them to Frostholm Meau Northlander had a resounding victory, having captured the hearts and votes of Frostholm with her focus on finding more survivors and bringing them into the fold. Notable among her voters, was half of the Redquarrier house - specifically those close to Denk Redquarrier. Ouri Wyrmfighter - "The Best, Fit" Ouri is a butcher. He wanted to expand into Greater Frostholm, and (responsibly) harvest it's natural resources. Ouri Wyrmfighter came in a close second, after convincing Lec Cairnwright to direct his supporters towards him, with a combined/synergistic message - A second city, rising out of the untamed wilderness. The Cairnwright vote was substantial on its own, so it’s expected that the Wyrmfighters will be working closely with them to represent their interests. Ouri replaced Grut Wyrmfighter as the Wyrmfighter candidate, right before the election started. Yukson Stonesapper - "Eyes Outward!" Yukson is a mason, who's been serving at CLIPEUS. He wanted to increase Frostholms external intelligence gathering operations. Yukson Stonesapper had a solid victory, with more and more of Frostholm either becoming comfortable with the presence of AEGIS, or feeling that it’s a necessary tool in the defense of the homeland. While the Edgedigs did eventually put their support behind Yukson, it wasn’t much... and didn’t seem necessary to put him over the top. Dek Copperfinder - "Herald of a Golden Age" Dek Copperfinder is a banker. He desired friendly relations with all major powers, and wants an international bank & international currency. Dek Copperfinder came in fourth, after he came out in support of taxing lumber sales to Northport, and dialed back his support of a New Gravelton alliance. These concession gained him votes from Ettinslayers and Glitterdiggers, who otherwise felt their candidates were not going to make the cut. Aota Lowslayer - "An Empire on which the Sun never Sets!" Aota is the owner of the Inner Harbor Tiki Bar. He values sea trade and empire building. Aota Lowslayer came in a distant fifth, with a number of last minute votes from the Grimcrushers and Ironenders. Known platform compromises that Aota had to make to secure the vote include: Scrapping the proposed port at Lungdespair, and establishing a tariff on goods imported from New Gravelton (that will go to support science). Hera Grimcrusher - "Connecting People" Hera is the proprietor of the Grimcrusher Bakery. She was looking to bring road construction work to her house. Hibsor Ettinslayer - "I'm Hibsor Ettingslayer and I'm OK!" Hibsor Ettinslayer is a lumberjack. He prides himself on a lack of strong opinions. Teta Glitterdigger - "Wealth Beyond Measure" Teta Glitterdigger is a smelter. She wanted to run a trade surplus, and amass wealth. Raggi Edgedig - "Good Walls make Good Neighbors" Raggi Edgedig is the bartender at the Flaggonshard. He wanted Frostholm to be more isolationist. Lec Cairnwright - "Architect of a Growing Frostholm" Lec Cairnwright is the Lead Architect of the Frostholm Builder's Guild. He wanted to build a second city in Greater Frostholm Sep Redquarrier - "Obliterate Chaos!" Sep Redquarrier builds and maintains siege engines. He rallied the angrier side of his house for this election. Major Accomplishments AS 282: Attended Third International Council Reception . Category:Frostholm Category:Dwarf Category:Politics